


Black's Anatomy

by Chlobliviate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on Grey's Anatomy, Dumbles is Webber, F/F, F/M, Grey's Anatomy References, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, M/M, McGonagall is Bailey, Other, like 98.3 percent of people are gay, lotsa gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlobliviate/pseuds/Chlobliviate
Summary: Sirius, James, Lily, Marlene and Dorcas start their first day as junior doctors at Good Hope Hospital. Doctors Dumbledore and McGonagall seem set to run them ragged, and Sirius has his eye on one of the patients. Nobody is expecting a piece of their past to show up, and yet it will.If you like Wolfstar and Grey's Anatomy, this is the fic for you. If you don't know Grey's, all you'll miss is a few references, you should read anyway.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Past Sirius Black/Fabian Prewett, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Black's Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I did this. I'd been joking about it for a while, and then one day it just kind of happened. It's still a WIP so it probably won't be THAT speedily updated, which sucks, but my health has been dreadful for the last year and I've had very little respite.
> 
> I'm still working on my previous fics, just very gradually. They're not abandoned and I really appreciate the continuing kudos and comments. They mean so much to me, especially on the days where I feel like I'm useless, so thank you!
> 
> Um, yeah, I hope you enjoy :) Happy Holidays!
> 
> TW: Transphobia, no use of the slur, but implied.

Doctor Albus Dumbledore, Director of Medical Education, cleared his throat and a hush fell among the junior doctors. “Welcome to Good Hope Hospital. Congratulations on making it into our foundation program. Each of you comes here today hopeful, wanting in on the game. A month ago, you were in medical school being taught by doctors. Today, you are the doctors. The years you spend here will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five of you will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. This is your... cricket pitch. How well you play...That's up to you.”

Sirius looked over to James and pulled a face, James smiled back before fixing his gaze back on the redhead on the other side of the room. Sirius groaned internally. He knew that look, James was already smitten. He didn’t know how his brother fell so easily, it was truly a gift. He’d only ever been in love once and that didn’t turn out so well. In fact, Fabian had texted him that morning begging for forgiveness again. Sirius hadn’t replied and didn’t intend to. 

“Black, Potter, Evans, McKinnon, Meadowes, you’re with me.” A tall, stern looking woman said. “Now, I have five rules. Memorise them. Rule number one: Don't bother sucking up. I already hate you. That's not gonna change. Trauma protocol, phone list, pagers. Nurses will page you, you answer every page at a run. A run! That's rule number two! Your first shift starts now and lasts 48 hours. You’re juniors, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, write orders, work every second night until you drop, and don't complain! On-call rooms. Consultants hog them. Sleep when you can where you can, which brings me to rule number three. If I'm sleeping, don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number four: The dying patient had better not be dead when I get there. Not only will you have killed someone, you would have woken me up for no good reason. Are we clear?”

Sirius frowned, “You said five rules, that was only four.”

McGonagall’s pager beeped, she glared at Sirius before striding down the corridor, “Rule number five: when I move, you move.”

The five junior doctors followed her to the ward with six beds. All of them were occupied but they headed to the bed closest to the window. Sirius didn’t notice the patient at first, too busy focusing on McGonagall leading rounds. He looked up from the chart to see a man about his age, looking pale and tired, but smiling. He had wavy brown hair with an undercut that was starting to grow out, and deep green eyes. Sirius felt his heart speed up and cursed himself. He had to be professional.

“Black, you’re up.”

“Remus Lupin, 26, currently experiencing complications of Myalgic Encephalomyelitis, on IV fluids and morphine, awaiting a MRI to rule out connective tissue disorders. IV Ciprofloxacin for pyelonephritis and oxygen as needed to help with acute asthma attacks, probable cause; humidity and extreme temperature.”

“You will be in charge of Mr Lupin’s care today Black, I want a full work up done, then you can take him down to imaging.” McGonagall was already walking away with an apologetic looking James. 

“Sorry you drew the short straw.” Remus said. “I’m sure there are much more interesting patients than me.”

“It’s my first day.” Sirius blurted out. “Shit, I probably shouldn’t have told you that. I definitely shouldn’t have said shit. Shit. Shit! Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Remus laughed. “Don’t stress.”

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” 

“I’ve been here longer than you have.” Remus smiled again. “That gives me seniority, probably.”

“You want to be a doctor?” Sirius said, wrapping the blood pressure cuff around his arm.

“I want— I _wanted_ to be a teacher,” Remus sighed. “I couldn’t finish my degree because of my shitty body.”

“Sorry, that must have been really hard.” He made a note of Remus’ heart rate, slightly elevated, in the chart with a frown. 

“I’m mostly over it. It is what it is. I mean, wish I didn’t have to be in _here_, but…” He shrugged. “You’re a lot nicer than the last doctor who McGonagall asked to babysit me.”

“I _have_ been told that my bedside manner is impeccable.” Sirius smirked, “Lucky for you.”

“I…I was going to be inappropriate and ask about your manners… in… in the bed, but I probably shouldn’t.” Remus shot him a shy grin and Sirius felt himself blushing. Remus seemed to realise what he’d said and stuttered, “Sorry, I assumed… the pin… fuck, never mind.”

“No, no, you assumed right.” Sirius had pinned a small rainbow flag badge to his lanyard, though he hadn’t expected to come out to a patient on his first day, let alone be flirted with by one, an outrageously attractive one, yet here he was. “It’s fine, it’s not a secret or anything.”

“Gay?” Sirius nodded, “I’m bi.”

“I know better than to make jokes about you being greedy or picking a side or any of that shit, don’t worry.”

“Ugh, can you be my doctor everyday?” Remus groaned.

“That’s probably the morphine kicking in.”

“Maybe, anyone’s better than Doctor Snape, though. Not even morphine makes him tolerable. Sorry if you’re friends with him, but he really isn’t that great at his job.” 

Sirius froze, “Greasy, black hair, nose for days?”

“That’s him. You know him?” 

“I went to bloody high school with him. It’s safe to say that we were _not_ friends.” Sirius frowned, “I had no idea that he worked here, shit.”

“See these bruises?” Remus brandished his left arm, “Someone should teach him how to find a vein and place a bloody cannula. I feel like _I_ could have done a better job.”

Sirius laughed, “Wow, truly inept. I’m genuinely surprised that he works here. Mostly because his views in school were somewhat… far-right, and that’s giving him credit. Our boss is definitely the polar opposite, so I’m surprised that he hired him.”

“A lot of people with those views are good at hiding it.” Remus shrugged. “I didn’t know my dad was a homophobe until I came out.”

“That sucks.” Sirius perched himself on the edge of Remus’ bed. “I knew my entire life that most of my family were homophobic, racist, sexist, transphobic, ableist… you name it. Bigots.”

“Wow, and yet here you are.” Remus smiled softly at him. “That’s impressive.”

“I have a cousin who’s alright. She married a black guy and got kicked out of the family, naturally. We talk most weeks. She has a kid, well, I suppose she’s a teenager now, who’s trans, so they aren’t in touch with the rest of the family for obvious reasons. She’s a good kid, though. Wants to be an actress, apparently. My dad’s oldest brother was great, too. Closeted most of his life, then came out at a ball in his sixties.”

“Wow, a true gay icon.” 

“My sentiments exactly.” Sirius felt a little bubble of emotion sitting behind his diaphragm. 

“My mum’s great, now that she isn’t trying to convince me to talk to my dad. I sat her down last Christmas and explained how harmful he was being, and that I needed to remove myself from it. She got it instantly, and hasn’t asked me again.”

“Can I share her, please?” Sirius smiled as Remus choked out a laugh. “Mine wanted to send me to some illegal conversion program.”

Remus’ smile dropped. “Seriously?”

“Seriously. That’s not a pun, by the way.”

“That’s despicable.” Remus growled.

“My mate’s parents basically adopted me when I was sixteen, and they are much better people. Much, much better. Wonderful, even. Having that comparison there made it a lot easier to not blame myself, if that makes sense. Like, it’s not me that’s the problem, it’s definitely them.” 

“It’s very definitely them.” They sat in silence for a while, smiling at one another.

Sirius eventually rose from the bed and continued working Remus up and then managed to get him and his IVs into a wheelchair and pushed him all the way to the imaging department. Once he was in the queue, Sirius decided to grab a bite to eat while he could. Remus had insisted. He found the rest of McGonagall’s junior doctors sitting together in the staff canteen. 

“Alright, Jamie?” He said, sitting down next to him. “Eventful morning?”

“I lanced a boil on an old man’s bum.” Meadowes groaned. “You got the best job looking after Wolf boy.”

“Wolf boy?” Sirius raised an eyebrow. “Oh, like Romulus and Remus?”

“And ‘Lupin’, he’s practically Werewolf McWerewolf.” McKinnon added.

“He’s a good guy, we have a lot in common.” Sirius suddenly remembered what Remus had told him. “Shit, Jamie, you’ll never guess who works here?” James shook his head, “Snape.”

Evans’ head shot up, “Severus Snape?”

“You know him?” James’ voice squeaked a little.

“He was my best friend when we were kids, then he went to some posh boarding school and became a massive twat.” She spat. “I'd hoped I’d never see him again.”

“We went to that posh boarding school too.” Sirius said, “We hated each other, don’t worry. He got in with a bad crowd, racist, sexist, homophobic, you name it.”

“Lily?” A smarmy voice came from behind them and Lily froze. “Lily Evans?”

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.” She whispered.

“Piss off Snivellus.” Sirius growled. “You can’t sit with us.”

“Really, Pads? Mean Girls?” James muttered.

“I don’t believe I was talking to you, Black.” He sneered. “You work here, Lily?”

“No, I’m wearing fucking scrubs for the fun of it.” She snapped back. “I don’t want to talk to you, Sev. I made myself very clear when you—”

“I’m not the same person I was.” He carried on. “I help people now, obviously. I’ve grown up.”

“You called me every name under the sun because I dared to date people that weren’t you, you called me a race traitor when I dated Andre. Why on earth would you think that I’d want to look at you, let alone talk to you. Fuck off.” 

McKinnon chuckled, “Are you an incel? Sounds like it.”

Snape’s face contorted with rage. “I didn’t know they let…” and then Marlene heard the word that she had so often heard used against her. “…be doctors.”

All five of them stood up at the same time. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” James snarled as he held the back of Sirius’ scrubs to stop him vaulting the table.

“Is there a problem here?” Doctor Dumbledore appeared, as if from nowhere, behind them, his eyes twinkling with a fiery intensity. Nobody answered. The tension between the six was palpable. “I’ll rephrase. _What_ is the problem here?”

“Doctor Snape made an unsavoury remark about Doctor McKinnon’s gender.” Lily finally managed through gritted teeth.

“I see. Would you care to repeat it, Doctor Snape?” Snape mumbled something. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. My hearing isn’t what it used to be, I’m afraid.”

“No, I wouldn’t like to repeat it.” Snape said, bitterly.

“Then I suggest you don’t repeat it. Ever. Understood?” Dumbledore looked furious. Sirius had suspected that he was probably a member of the LGBT community upon meeting him, not that one had to be LGBT to feel fury at an attack on a trans person, but Sirius was pretty certain now. The rage in his eyes made it seem that Dumbledore was taking this very personally. “I will be making a note of this, and if it ever happens again, you will be fired on the spot.” The junior doctors stared in wonder. “Have I made myself clear, Doctor Snape?”

“Crystal clear, Doctor Dumbledore. Won’t happen again.” Snape turned to leave.

“I think Doctor McKinnon is owed an apology.” Lily spoke up again. 

Severus turned to face her and didn’t quite manage to conceal his sneer. “My apologies, Doctor McKinnon.”  
As he left the canteen, Evans looked at James and Sirius curiously as Dumbledore pulled Marlene, Doctor McKinnon, off to one side.

“What would you like to do here? We can raise a grievance with HR if you want, you have a strong case. This is not behaviour that I tolerate, I would like to make that very clear.” She was unsure how his eyes managed to twinkle despite the anger she saw there.

She thought about it for a moment. On the one hand, not reporting it to HR would mean an easier life, but there would also be no consequences for someone who thinks it’s ok to be openly transphobic. But on the other, the HR process would surely be a pain in the arse, and what would it do? Snape would probably get a slap on the wrist and maybe a week’s suspension. It would however be a black mark on his record, and it may discourage any other people who think that behaviour is acceptable.

“I think I would like to raise it with HR. It’s important for him to know that his actions have consequences.” She paused, “It’s not— I’m not traumatised by it. It’s a little like… being shoved in the chest anytime anyone says it. But he needs to know that it’s not ok.”

“I respect your decision and I can empathise. When I first came out as homosexual, back in the seventies, many of my friends and family decided that it was a dealbreaker. They said a lot of things that they could never take back and I had to find ways to cope with knowing that my father hated me for who I was and who I loved.” He bowed his head, “We never spoke after that day. I don’t regret it, though. Surrounding myself with strong, supportive people was very important. From their reaction to Doctor Snape’s comment, I’d say your fellow junior doctors have your back unequivocally and it would seem, unconditionally.”

“They seem like good people.” Marlene nodded. “I’m sorry to hear about your family. Mine still dead name me, but I can’t afford to move out.” She shrugged, “I’m not sure why I told you that, but I appreciate you taking the time to talk to me, Doctor Dumbledore.”

“You’re very welcome. Now, I must be going, Doctor Lockhart is attempting a new technique for mapping the hippocampus using magnets, without opening up a patient’s skull. Should be rather entertaining.” He winked at her. “Stay safe.”

“You too.” She grinned as she headed back to the table. “Thank you all for having my back.”

The other four burst into a chorus of ‘of course’ and ‘are you ok?’. 

“Yeah, he gave me a good pep talk.” Marlene sat down. “He told me that I should probably stick with you all, so you’re stuck with me now. Also, do any of you have a spare room that I could rent?”

As Marlene explained her situation, Sirius and James made eye contact across the table. They both nodded. Their penthouse had three spare rooms, and Marlene seemed like a decent person.

“We have one, if it means getting you out of a shitty situation, you can stay with us for free.” Sirius smiled at her. 

“I couldn’t… I—”

“McKinnon—“

“You can call me Marlene, you know. Or Marlee, Marls, whatever.” She tossed a chip into her mouth.

“Marlene. Marlee. Marls. If the tables were turned and you had a spare room and I was in an unsafe situation, would you do the same?” James asked, sincerely.

“Of course I would.” She pouted. “I see what you did there, Potter. If you’re sure. Ok then. When can I move in?”

“As soon as you like. We keep one of the rooms made up so you can take that one Do you need help getting your stuff from your family’s house? I have a car and we’ll help. Also, Marlene, you can call me James.” He said, teasingly.

“He really likes being called Jimothy.” Sirius interjected. “Or Jimbob. Jimbob Jellypants.”

“Why do I live with you again?” James swatted at Sirius as he attempted to lean on his shoulder. 

“Because I’m your favourite brother and you would be truly lost without me.” Sirius successfully leaned on James, who sighed and resigned himself to being a pillow.


End file.
